Princesse Isabella
by Isabella And TingaBella
Summary: Bella, se rend chez son père biologique, cependant elle vas tombée malade un beau jeune homme aux yeux vert va alors prendre soin d'elle, fiction pas chiante promis Écrit par TingaBella et Isabella V.18
1. 1Note

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Désoler Pour Cette Fausse Alerte

Je Recommence, Non Plutôt Nous Recommençons,

L'histoire De

_Princesse Isabella._

Fait En Collaboration Avec

**Tinga Bella**

**IsabellaV18**

Merci De Patienter, Les Chapitres réécrit vont bientôt être en ligne

avec des nouveautées et un nouveau chapitre :)


	2. Prologue

Bonjour a tous voici le prologue de notre fiction , c est un nouveau poste je co ecrit avec Isabella , a nous deux nous vous affront une ficion , ce qui suis est plus precisement un descriptif de façon a ce que vous voyer les lien entre les diferent personnage .

Merci a Galswinthe pour sa correction

Bonne découverte .

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les personnages appartiennent Stéphanie Meyer.

_Tous Humains._

Descriptif des personnages.

- Bella Swan :

**Nom Complet :** Isabella Swan Windsor

**Lieu de vi****e**** :** Forks & Londres

**Statut :** Princesse d'Angleterre

**Famille :** petite-fille de la reine d'Angleterre, fille biologique de David Boreanaz Windsor, et fille « adoptive » de Charlie Swan

**Âge :** 21 ans

**Caractère :** réservée, ne se laisse toute fois pas marcher sur les pieds

**Physique :** brune, yeux chocolats, une silhouette fine, taille 1m65 **(N/T petite mais ****ç****a la rend choupi sans être trop petite non plus lol)**

- Charlie Swan :

**Famille :** père « adoptif » de Bella Swan

**Statut :** mari de Renée Swan

**Lieu de vie :** Forks

**Carrière :** policier

**Âge :** 43 ans

**Caractère :** plutôt réservé sur ses sentiments

**Physique :** grand 1m80, brun, des yeux gris, musclé.

- David Boreanaz Windsor :

**Famille :** père biologique de Bella Swan

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière **: acteur

**Statut:** Prince

**Caractère :** il expose facilement ses sentiment pour sa fille, papa poule **(N/T je trouve ****ç****a drôle)**

**Physique :** grand 1m85, mince, brun/châtain, les mêmes yeux que sa fille

- Angela Weber :

**Statut :** meilleure amie de Bella Swan

**Lieu de vie : **Forks

**Carrière :** se dirige vers la littérature

**Caractère :** timide, gentille, douce

**Physique :** cheveux noirs et longs, lunettes ovales, yeux bleus turquoises, mince, taille 1m63

- Alice Masen Cullen :

**Famille :** fille de Carlisle Cullen et Esmée Masen, jumelle

de Edward & sœur de Emmett

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** organisatrice de mariage

**Âge :** 25 ans

**Caractère :** hyperactive

**Physique :** cheveux courts, yeux violets **(N/T : pour la rendre un peu particulière cette couleur existe mais rare)**

- Jasper Hale Windsor :

**Famille :** cousin de Bella, frère de Rosalie

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** grand avocat

**Caractère :** réservé, il a une très bonne écoute des autres.

**Physique : **grand 1m75, blond, yeux bleus pâles, élancé

- Emmett Cullen :

**Famille :** fils de Carlisle Cullen et Renée Swan. Frère de Alice, de Edward & de Bella,

**Statut :** ami et confident de Bella,

**lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** se dirige vers le coaching sportif pour enfants

**Caractère :** peu faire peur par son physique imposant, mais c'est plus un gros nounours, aime taquiner.

**Physique :** très musclé, grand 1m88, brun, yeux dorés **(N/T pour le rendre particulier aussi)**

- Rosalie Hale Windsor :

**Famille :** cousine de Bella. Sœur de Jasper,

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** styliste

**caractère :** froide à première vue mais gentille et très maternelle

**Physique :** grande 1m75, blonde et très mince.

**Statut :**(N/T je sais pas encore)

- Edward Masen Cullen :

**Famille :** fils de Carlisle Cullen et Esmée Masen jumeaux de Alice et frère de Emmett

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** stage de médecine

**Caractère :** conservateur, jaloux

**Physique :** 1m75, mince, musclé mais sans plus, des yeux verts émeraudes, cheveux châtains foncés avec de beau reflet roux

- Carlisle Cullen :

**Famille :** père de Alice, de Edward et de Emmett. Mari d'Esmée Masen

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** très grand médecin reconnu dans le monde hospitalié

**Caractère :** pacifiste, calme

**Physique :** grand et élancé, blond

- Tanya Denali :

**Statut :** ex de Edward & amie de Rosalie

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Rôle :** la méchante

**Caractère et physique :** bimbo

- Jacob Black :

**Statut :** ex de Bella Swan, son meilleur ami

**Lieu de vie :** Forks

**Caractère :** bon enfant, gentil

**Physique :** grand, musclé, mate de peau, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs

- Esmé Masen Cullen :

**Famille :** mère de Alice & Edward.

**Statut :** femme de Carlisle Cullen

**Lieu de vie :** Londres

**Carrière :** décoratrice d'intérieur & d'extérieur

**Caractère :** maternelle

**Physique :** mince, cheveux châtains, yeux bruns clairs

- Renée Swan :

**Famille :** mère de Bella Swan & de Emmett Cullen.

**Statut :** femme de Charlie Swan

**Lieux de vie :** Forks

**Caractère :** maternelle

**Physique :** grande, mince, cheveux courts, châtains clairs.

Les Cullen sont de la haute société.

Dites nous ce que vous en penser sil vous plait , les prochain chapitres sont en corection u moment ou lon vous parle .

Isabella and Tinga Bella


	3. Chapitre 1 Isabella

Bonjour a tous , nous vous remercions pour vos reviews et vos mise en alerte .voici le premier chapitre .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai su il y a quelques années, lors de mon douzième anniversaire environ. Que Charlie Swan n'était pas mon père biologique. Ma mère Renée avait eu deux aventures d'un soir, une avant que ma mère ne rencontre Charlie, avec une certain Carlisle. Ensemble ils ont eu un fils Emmett, je ne l'ai pas rencontré mais je communique régulièrement avec lui depuis mon treizième anniversaire, au fil de nos conversations il est devenu mon confident et mon ami.

Il écrit aussi avec ma... enfin notre mère, il ne l'a rencontré qu'à de rare occasion, seulement lorsque Renée allait leur rendre visite à Londres.

Son autre aventure était avec David Boreanaz Windsor, le fils de la reine d'Angleterre. Ce qui fait de moi la princesse d'Angleterre, mai je n'aime pas ça. L'argent, ce n'est pas le plus important dans la vie, l'amour, l'amitié, la famille est la source même de la vie. Avant c'est lui qui venait passer tous les étés avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, le trente juin, j'ai terminé mes études pour devenir institutrice pour les petits, et j'ai 21 ans, j'ai décidé de laisser de l'intimité à ma famille les Swan. Je compte donc me rendre chez mon Daddy, en tant qu'Isabella Swan Windsor Princesse d'Angleterre. Je suis assez impatiente de rencontre cette famille qui est la mienne, ma grand-mère la reine, avec qui je parle régulièrement par téléphone, revoir les parents de ma mère et surtout le plus important rencontrer mon grand frère, et j'avoue cette rencontre me rend terriblement nerveuse. J'ai cette impression que ma vie changera considérablement.

Pour faire la différence entre Charlie et David mes deux pères, j'avais pris l'habitude de les nommer pour le premier « papa » ou « Charlie » et pour le second « Dad » ou « Daddy ».

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre , dites nous ce que vous en pensez , nous prendro plaisir a vous répondre . a bientot

Isabella and TingaBella


	4. Chapter 2

Bonjours , voici un nouveau chapitre , nous vous remercions pour vos reviews , mise en alert different .

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Point de vue : Bella

**- Bella, tu es prête ma chérie ? Il est temps de partir à l'aéroport !**

Ça c'est ma mère, elle me crie cette phrase pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes, mais malheureusement pour elle je prenais mon temps pour boucler ma valise.

Je suis nerveuse, à l'idée de vivre au château des Windsor avec grand-mère et mon daddy.

_Et beaucoup d'autre personne que je ne connais pas._

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon père biologique, mais je n'ai jamais vécu avec lui, de plus dans la presse, tous les journaux disent que mon Dad est un véritable coureur de jupons. Je ne souhaite donc pas voir un tas de femmes défiler comme un vulgaire mouchoir. Je veux passer du temps avec mon daddy, mais pas avec mes belle-mère d'un soir qui non aucune considération pour moi.

Bon plus le temps de changer d'avis. Ma valise prête, il est temps de descendre et de faire cesser les cris de ma mère par la même occasion.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et je descendis les escaliers.

_C'est partie._

À première vue, les adieux avec ma mère et mon père se sont bien passés, le vol malgré la fatigue flagrante que j'ai ressenti une fois sur la terre ferme aussi. Une personne est venue me chercher en bas du jet pour m'amener en 4x4 de luxe avec dix mille gardes du corps c'est bien passé également.

Maintenant je suis devant les portes du château et je tremble de partout, j'ignore comme se dérouleront les choses dans ma famille.

Les portes s'ouvrent mais quelque chose n'allait pas pourquoi mes oreilles me bourdonnent-elles autant, ma vision devient flou et j'eus comme des vertiges. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que le néant m'engloutit déjà.

Point de vue : extérieur

Bella venait de s'écrouler devant la porte de la demeure des Windsor, sont père se précipita vers elle.

**- BELLA BELLA, RÉVEILLE****-****TOI MA CHERIE, alle****z**** réveille****-****toi, all****er**** ... ISABELLA J'AI PEUR LÀ !** hurla celui-ci, en secouant le corps inerte de Bella.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'amena à l'intérieur, il la déposa délicatement sur l'un des sofas du salon.

Cela faisait 3 heures que Bella était inconsciente, son père avait appelé le meilleur médecin pour venir l'examiner.

Celui-ci est ami de la famille royale et quand un membre de la famille tombait malade c'était lui qui venait le soigner.

Le médecin venait d'arriver à la demeure et examina la jeune fille inconsciente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune fille en bonne santé avait perdu connaissance et pas plus pourquoi aussi longtemps. Pendant ce temps là, le père de Bella fessait les cent pas dans la salle de séjour.

Point de vue : Bella

Je me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais chaud, froid et j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormir des jours. Je commençais à attendre une voix étrangère que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Je crois que votre fille a une mononucléose grave **(N/A : Allez chercher sur _Google_)** mais ne vous inquiété pas, elle va guérir après s'être reposer et ****à**** avoir pris des antibiotiques. Cependant j'ai tout de même peur pour elle, sa mononucléose a l'air beaucoup plus fort****e**** que la moyenne, c'est pourquoi comme je vous l'ai expliqu****é**** tantôt****,**** j'ai appeler mon fils Edward, qui étudie la médecine, et qui va rester avec elle, pour s'en occuper et s'assurer de sa guérison, mon travai****l**** me demande beaucoup trop pour que je m'en occup****e**** personnellement,** disait cette voix inconnue.

_Hum Edward que__l__ beau nom__._

Point de vue : extérieur

Bella repartie rejoindre ses doux rêves sans que personne se rencontre qu'elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes.

Point de vue : Edward

Mon père venais de m'appeler pour m'annoncer je devais prendre soin de la petite fille de la reine donc par conséquent la petite sœur de mon frère.

_Drôle de situation._

Il m'avait fait promettre de rien dire à Emmett parce qu'il s'inquiétait facilement et même si il ne l'avait jamais vue il était très attaché à elle, il la connaissait par cœur par ses lettres. Je devais rester avec cette fille juste le temps qu'elle se rétablisse.

_Au moins Tanya sera loin de moi, cette folle me coll__ait__ et ne voulai__t__ pas comprendre qu'entre nous c'était __bel__et__ bien termin__é__. Je me demande encore comment j__'__ai pu aimer ne serai__t-__ce qu'un peu cette folle._

Bien que je sois en vacance, le service que mon père me demander me permettrait de faire fuir l'autre folle.

Bon, trêve de bavardage, je finis mon sac dans lequel j'ai quelques petites affaires (livre, ipod, chandail, pantalon, boxer). Ah et il ne faut pas oublier de piquer à Emmett des films ; mon frère m'a dit une fois que lui et sa sœur partageaient la même passion pour les films, donc pour la mettre à l'aise et la détendre j'en pris quelques uns.

Je partis avec ma Volvo direction château, je vais devoir passer du temps là-bas, j'y suis déjà allé mais pas pour dormir seulement pour dîner. Les gardes passés, entrer dans le château fut simple, une fois mon père trouvait, il me présenta le père de la sœur de Emmett, mais personne me donna son nom.

_Comment je vais prendre soin d'elle sans __connaître__ son nom ?_

**- Excusez-moi mais es****t-****ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire le nom de cette jeune fille ?** dis-je en entrant derrière son père et le mien dans le séjour.

**- Bien s****û****r, je suis désol****é**** j'ai oublié de te le mentionner, je croyais que tu le connaissais déjà son nom par Emmett,** me dit mon père.

**- Non, j'ai oublié, il l'appelait toujours son petit ange quand il nous parle d'elle.**

**- Elle s'appelle Isabella, mais appela Bella, elle n'aime pas qu'on dise son nom complet à ce que son père m'a dit**

**- Merci ! De m'avoir prévenu.**

Cette fille, Bella, était allongée sur le canapé du séjour, WOW ! On dirait un ange qui dort.

_Hum Ed' reprends-toi... t'es ici pour la soigner, elle est malade, pas le temps d'aller lui faire des avances, en plus t'as même pas vue de quoi elle avait l'air réveillée._

Bon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça parce que, voilà, elle se réveille, Oh Mon Dieu, j'aurais vraiment dû me la fermer pour une fois. Elle a de beaux yeux bruns chocolat.

_Cette fille, non ange, est belle même quand elle est malade._

_Je ne veux pas voir à quoi elle ressemble complètement en forme._

_À__ Une Déesse ? Humm... Il faudrait peut-être que je me présente !_

**- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, l'assistant du Dr. Cullen, son fils, je vais rester pour m'occuper de vous, le temps que vous alliez mieux, tu es Bella c'est ça ?**

**- Oui. C'est Bella, Euh, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi devez- vous vous occuper de moi ?**

_OH ! MERDE !_

_

* * *

_

Alors nous avons le droit a des reviews ou pas ? a bientot

Isabella and TingaBella


	5. Chapter 3

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre .

Merci pour toute vos belle reviews

nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Point de vue : Bella

**-Pourquoi je vais devoir m'occuper de toi ? Personne ne te l'a dit ?**

Il a l'air très très content ce bel ange, en face de moi.

**-Non ? Je me rappelle juste ce bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, et où est my dad ?** expliquai-je d'une voix rauque.

**-My dad ?** il semblait perplexe, ce qui me surprit.** Ah ! ton père, il est dans le séjour avec mon père, bon je suis désolé, je croyais que tu avais parlé avec mon père, je suis ici pour m'occuper de toi, car, tu es malade, tu as une mono, très forte, je vais donc être là pour t'aider à te rétablir d'accord ?**

_Humm... Je veux bien qu'un __D__ieu comme lui s'occupe de moi tou__s__ les jour, miam. Hum ? Pourquoi il rigole lui, oh non, ne me __dites__ pas j'ai que j'ai pensé __à__ voix haut__e __? Si ?_

**-Merci.**

**-Et merde, ce n'est pas possible, désolée.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, passons, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est la mononucléose ?**

_La mononucléose… __ç__a me dit quelque chose, alle__z__ Bella cherche, tes neurone__s__ sont parti__s__ en vacance ou quoi __?__**(N/Tinga : un peu d'humour c**__**'**__**est pas mal non ?)**__, la mono, ah oui ! Je croi__s__ qu'on n'a déjà parlé dans mon cours __à__ l'école__._

**-Oui. Est-ce que c'est pour ça je me sens aussi fatiguée ? Et que j'ai mal à la gorge ? Et que je n'ai pas faim ? Alors que ça fait longtemps que...**

**-Oui, Oui c'est cela, c'est pour ça que je suis ici pour t'éviter des déplacements pour ne pas te fatiguer inutilement et surtout surveiller ta santé.**

**-Ah d'accord, donc je ne pourrais rien faire ? Et my Daddy lui ? Je vais le voir quand ?**

Il a l'air mal à l'aise là, il se passe la main dans ses cheveux.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Et bien, tu es en quarantaine, personne ne peut venir te voir, pour l'instant, pour que tu ne les contamines pas.** (j'ai un peu remanié la phrase)

**-QUOIIIIIII ? Je peux pas voire my dad ? Mais je viens d'arriver ?**

Et je fondis en larmes.

Il me pris dans ses bras, me berça en murmurant des mots gentils et rassurants.

**-Chut, ça va aller, chuuuut, tu vas le revoir, c'est juste pour le moment, tu vas te rétablir OK ?**

**-OK,** je séchais mes larmes, et il me dit.

**-Bon, tu devrais peut-être te rendormir d'accord ? Où est ta chambre parce que mine de rien nous sommes dans un château et bon c'est grand ?**

**-Merci d'avoir poser la question.**

**-Tu ne sais pas ?**

Il rit.

**-Hum, c'est parce que je viens d'arriver monsieur.**

**-Je vais aller demander où elle se trouve, je reviens.**

**-Attends Edward.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Merci.**

**-Je t'en pris.**

Il me fit un sourire en coin et partit rapidement. Seules quelques minutes passèrent qu'il revenait déjà.

**-Ils t'ont dit où elle était ?**

**-Oui.**

Il m'ouvrit ses bras.

**-Allez viens.**

Je le regardais bizarrement, je peux marcher non ?

**-Quoi? Je suis capable de marcher toute seule.**

**-Tut tut, non pas question, moins tu feras de déplacement mieux se sera, et plus tu te reposeras, plus vite tu verras ton père.**

**-D'accord.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta, vers ma supposée chambre, conduit par un homme que je ne connaissais pas. La chambre est magnifique ! Dans les ton blanc, et or, plein de fenêtres, ce qui rendait la chambre très lumineuse, de long rideau lourd ornée les fenêtres, retenus par des rubans, eux même étaient dorés, des chandelier en cristal et un magnifique lustre servait de lumière. Il y avait même une cheminée, tout était très luxueux. Il y avait de miroir collé sur un paravent, le lit, wow que dire du lit, euh c'est un lit digne d'un roi, lit à baldaquin, au moins 4 personnes pourraient dormir dans ce lit. Des meuble clairs, très beaux, le tout étai charment.

Il me porta jusqu'au au lit, et m'y déposa délicatement.

**-J****e n'ai**** pas vraiment envie de dormir Edward,** je fis la moue

**-Hum, veux-tu qu'on regarde un film ?**

**-Ouiiiiiii !** criai-je mais c'était tout sauf une bonne solution car elle fut remplacée par une quinte de toux.

**-Et tout doux,** il posa une main douce dans mon dos et fit des cercles sur celui-ci.

Je mis un peu de temps à retrouver une respiration calme.

**-Et bien si je m'attendais à ça, je crois que je vais me calmer hein,** dis-je en me couchant sur le dos.

**-Ouais bah ne me refais pas ça tu serais mignonne.**

Je rougis quelque peu à cause du « mignonne ».

**-Promis, on se le voit ce film ?**

**-Tu as raison, regarde dans le sac, j'en ai amené le plus possible, je ne connais pas tes goûts.**

Il m'amena un sac noir et en sortie tout un tas de DVD.

**-Hum, Blue Crush **(N/T c'est le même quand anglais, j'ai regardé sur internet lol, merci à Google je ne connais pas je vais mime le regarder sur streaming XD).

**-OK, va pour ça.**

Il se leva, et partit chercher son PC car nous ignorions où il y avait une télé, drôle de situation. Il amena donc son PC près du lit, le posa sur celui-ci, il démarra rapidement le film.

Il se coucha près de moi, plutôt derrière moi, étant plus grand que moi. Je tremblais légèrement de froid, sans doute dût à la fièvre il me recouvrit donc du plaide, et s'approcha de moi, il me prit dans ses bras.

**-Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**-Non au contraire, ta chaleur est réconfortante et me réchauffe bien.**

Il me prit complètement près de lui, tellement que ma tête se retrouva sur son torse, il enroula même ses bras autour de moi.

**-Merci,** chuchotai-je.

**-Je t'en pris.**

Le film défila sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement, je l'endormie alors que le film n'en était même pas à la moitié.

Point de vue Edward.

Bella venait de s'endormir dans mes bras, je la soulevais, et la mis à même le sol, bon pas terrible, mais il fallait que je la mette sous la couette. Je défis le lit, et repris cet ange dans mes bras et la déposais délicatement dans le lit, je lui retirais son pull, et son pantalon la lassant en culotte et en tee shirt. Je la recouvris, et lui déposais un simple baiser sur son front chaud. Je pris un gant humide sur le front. Après quelque minute je finis dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

Cette jeune fille était particulière à mes yeux, elle semblait douce mais avoir du caractère, elle respirait la joie de vivre également. Elle était aussi d'une beauté rare dans ce monde, sans artifice, rien, elle est elle même. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

Alors on a le droit a une review?

Isabella and Tinga Bella


	6. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chere lectrices, voici le chapitre 4**

**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

_PDV Bella_

Je me réveillais doucement dans le lit, je ne me souvenais pas m'être coucher sous la couette, je soulevais la couverture et vis que j'étais seulement en culotte et t-shirt, je ne me souvenais encore moins de m'être déshabillée. En regardant autour de moi j'aperçus Edward assit enfin plutôt avachit sur le fauteuil placé à côté de mon lit.

Je le regardais dormir, dans ce fauteuil, il était tellement craquant comme ça, plus je le regardais, plus je trouvais que sa position devait lui être inconfortable, je me disais qu'il fallait peut-être que je le réveille, mais je ne voulais pas non plus déranger son sommeil qui semblait si détendu.

_Oh Aller Bella, lève-toi me tançais-je._

Pour une fois, j'écoutai ma conscience et me levais avec beaucoup de difficulté, il me fallut plusieurs tentatives pour pouvoir tenir debout, je remerciais Edward intérieurement de s'être placé pas trop loin du lit. Je franchis la distance entre nous deux et posais ma main sur son épaule se simple contacte suffit à le réveiller en sursaut.

**-Hein ? , mais que fais-tu réveillée et debout ?**

**-Je suis venue te réveiller, tu ne dois pas être bien là dedans.** Lui dis-je pendant qu'il s'étirait et regardait autour de lui un peu perdu.

**Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord, toi tu retournes au chaud sous la couette et moi pendant ce temps je vais faire le petit déjeuner.**

**Je peux venir avec toi ?** en le voyant prêt à répliquer, je continuais. **Et tu sais je croix que tu n'as pas à préparer le petit déjeuner, ils ont des domestiques ici pour ca, il suffit de demander comme à l'hôtel si tu voix ce que je veux dire**. Lui répondis-je mesquine.

**- OK tu as sans doute raison, je vais aller voir ça, mais toi tu... **

**- Je veux venir**, dis-je en le coupant, d'un ton que j'espérai ferme.

**- Non, Isabella, tu ne vendras pas, tu ne bouge pas de cette chambre. Point finale, tu dois te reposer, je reviens avec le déjeuner et tes médicaments et toi tu restes là, bien au chaud.**

Et il était déjà partie, sans je puisse dire quoi que soit d'autre. Arf!

_PDV Edward_

Je sorti de chambre et soufflais, Bella était certes un ange, mais un ange têtue. Je descendis et croisais en chemin vers les cuisines David B. Windsor.

**_Bonjour Edward!** me dit-il en souriant.

**_ Bonjour, j'ai une question j****'****aurai besoin d'un petit déjeuner pour Isabella.**

**_ Oui bien sûr je vais le faire tu peux remonter Edward, je le fait venir.**

Je remontais dans la chambre, ouvris la porte, ce que je vis était attendrissant, Isabella portait un bas de jogging, est était assise sur le fauteuil, le plaide d'hier soir sur elle, son iPod dans les oreilles .Je m'approchais d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, elle retira ses écouteurs.

**_ Le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder, en attendant tu vas prendre tes médicaments.**

Elle fit la moue

_ **Qui a t il ?**

**_ Je n'aime pas les médicaments.**

**_ Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle.**

Je lui tendis les différent comprimés, qu'elle avala avec une grimace.

Un domestique laissa devant la chambre un chariot où était reposés différents mets. Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans le silence, mais pas dans un silence tendu non celui-ci était agréable. Je nous fis débarrassais, et partis prendre une douche, je pris mon temps pour détendre mes muscles endoloris par ma nuit passée sur un fauteuil, Bella avait raison je n'étais pas bien pour dormir.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche, me séchais et m'habillais. Je sortis de la salle de bains et retournais dans la chambre, pour aider Bella à aller prendre un Bain. Mais en retournant près du lit, je vis qu'elle s'était endormie, je la couvris et en profitais pour vérifié sa température au cas où celle-ci serai trop élevé. Celle ci n'était ni basse ni trop élevé. Je me couchai à ses côtés et fermais à mon tour les yeux.

Je me réveillai en premier, je sortis doucement du lit, mais réveillais tout de même Bella

**-Je suis désolé, je t****'****ai réveillée, je ne voulais pas.** Lui dis-je

**-C****e ****n'est pas grave, je me sens un peu plus en forme, assez même pour aller chercher mon dîner moi-même**

**-Humm?** Je la regarder perplexe** .****Tu es sûre, tu étais capable aussi de regarder un film et résultat tu t'es endormie ?**

**-****Ok Ok.**

Je ris une peu devant son air peu aimable .

**-****Que veux-tu faire?**

**-je ne sais pas, j****e n'ai**** pas d****'****idée, puisque que je suis enfermée ici! Désolée.** Elle avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

**_C****e n'est**** rien, pourquoi ne pas apprend à nous connaître comme il faut ?**

**_Et comment? Je n****'****aime pas parler de moi.**

WOW elle a du répondant, je trouvais ça assez amusant.

**- En se posant des questions, Hum, chacun son tour on pause une question.**

**- D****'****accord, mais c****'****est toi qui commence,** me répondit-elle

**- Hum, ta couleur préférée? Demandais-je **

**- Vert Pomme, Toi? **

**- Chocolat, , ton film préféré ?**

**-****A Little princesse, et toi ?**

**-****Twilight, Roman Préféré?**

**- Les hauts de Hurlevent et Toi?**

**- aussi.**

**- un souvenir que tu souhaites partager ?**

**- Petite, j****'****aimais les petites voitures, pas les poupées, et toi?**

**- Faire des coups en douce dans le dos de mon frère et de ma sœur. Dis moi un trucs sur ta famille ?**

-** J'ai un frère, une mère, et deux pères et toi.**

**-Un grand Frère, Une sœur Jumelle, deux parents, niveau coeur tu as un petit copain .**

_J'espère que non , pensais-je fortement._

**- Non …. Et toi une petite copine? **

**- Non! **, lui répondis-je vivement.

**- D****'****accord ...**

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe de sommeil. Je repris sa température, avant de sortir faire un peu de sport. Se que je vis m'effraya, sa température était bien trop élevée, il me fallait le faire descendre et au plus vite.

* * *

**Alors bien ou pas dites nous .**

**A bientôt .**

**Isabella and Tinga Bella**


	7. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Merci pour toutes vaux reviews , mises en alerte et en favori .**

**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture .**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

Je secouais Bella.

**-Bella ?**

**-Laisse-moi dormir…** marmonna-t-elle.

**-Je ne peux pas Bella, allez réveille-toi un peu.**

**-Pourquoi ?** chuchota-t-elle.

**-Tu as trop de fièvre, j'ai fait demander des glaçons, je vais devoir te mettre dans l'eau froide, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi, parle-moi.**

**-Mmm...**

La porte s'ouvrit sur David.

**-Pourquoi as-tu demandé des glaçons ?**

**-Bella a trop de fièvre il faut la refroidir.**

Il sortit aussi sec, je me saisis d'une Bella comateuse et entrepris de lui retirer son pantalon et son chandail, la laissant en sous-vêtement assez sexy, bref pas le temps à perdre. Je nous amenais dans la salle de bains où les domestiques avaient versé les glaçons et l'eau froide.

Je glissais doucement Bella dans l'eau, mais à peine en contacte quelle se débâtait déjà.

**-Non, non.**

**-Chut Bella, je n'ai pas d'autre choix**.

Je la glissais entièrement et la tenais d'un bras sortant le thermomètre, dans ma poche de jeans. Son corps était parcouru de spasme et elle me suppliait de la sortir.

**-Encore un moment Bella.**

Je reprenais sa température et la sortis de l'eau. J'ouvrais le drap de bain et l'enroulais dedans.

**-Là c'est bon,** lui dis-je en la frictionnant dans le drap.

Je nous amenais dans le dressing et partais à la recherche d'un pyjama suffisamment chaud. Je me saisis d'un pantalon long noir, ainsi qu'un haut à manche longue également noir. Je le lui enfilais et la mis au lit.

**-Tu as suffisamment chaud ou tu veux le plaide ?**

**-Ça va merci.**

**-Dors maintenant, je reste là si tu as besoin de quelque chose dit-le moi d'accord.**

**-Mmmm,** me répondit-t-elle endormie.

Je souris.

Je repris ma place dans le fauteuil de la chambre et me saisis _des hauts de Hurle-vent._

Mon prénom me sortit de ma lecture.

**-Edward,** soupirait Bella.

**-Oui Bella ?**

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. J'observais son visage endormie, et me dis que j'avais du rêver.

Je me replongeais alors dans ma lecture. Seulement trois pages plus tard Bella prononçait encore mon prénom suivit par d'autre parole que je ne comprenais pas.

_Ainsi donc Bella parle dans son sommeil._

Elle prononça encore quatre fois mon prénom, puis se tut. Je repris ma lecture.

_«Ma grande raison de vivre c'est lui. Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger. Je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie. Mon amour pour Linton est comme les feuillage dans les bois : le temps le transformera, je le sais bien comme l'hiver transforme les arbres. Mon amour pour Heathcliff ressemble aux rochers immuables qui sont en dessous : source de peu de joie apparente, mais nécessaire. Nelly je suis Heathcliff ! IL est toujours, toujours dans mon esprit ; non comme un plaisir, pas plus que je ne suis toujours un plaisir pour moi-même, mais comme mon propre être. Ainsi, ne parlez plus de notre séparation ; elle est impossible, et... »_

**-Edward ?**

La voix de Bella me sortit a nouveau de ma lecture.

**-Oui Bella ?**

**-Est ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ?**

**-Évidemment quelle question, ne bouge pas je vais te chercher ça.**

Je pris un gobelet sur la table de chevet et allais le remplir. Je revenais et lui tendis.

**-Merci.**

**-De rien, as-tu faim ?**

**-Un peux .**

**-Je vais demander qu'on nous amène de la nourriture.**

**-D'accord.**

Je sortais de la chambre et descendais l'escalier à la recherche de Jessica.

Je la trouvais rapidement dans la grande salle de bal et lui demandais deux repas pour ce soir. Elle m'annonçait qu'il arriverait dans vingt minutes dans la chambre de Bella.

Je remontais donc rejoindre ma patiente.

**-Dans vingt minutes nous pourrons manger en attendant je vais sous la douche ensuite, je t'aiderai pour une douche chaude rassure-toi, tu te sentiras mieux propre, si tu as un maillot de bain ça m'arrangerait par contre.**

Elle rougit mais acquiesça tout de même.

Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle de bains avec des vêtements propres.

Une fois sous le jet, je pris mon temps pour me détendre.

**PDV Bella**

Une fois Edward hors de vue et que j'entendis l'eau couler, je me levais et allais chercher mon maillot de bain, j'ai cru mourir de gène lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il allait me laver. En plus il m'a vu en dessous sexy ce matin. Je mis un temps fou à me vêtir de ce bout de tissu.

**-Bella, où es-tu ?**

**-J'arrive.**

Je remis mes vêtements et le rejoignis.

Il était debout, près de la porte de ma chambre, seul ses cheveux qui goutaient, témoignaient de sa douche. Il portait un pantalon jean noir, et un chemise noire également, qu'il portait comme à son habitude soit avec trois bouton ouverts en haut et les manche retroussées jusqu'au coude.

Je pouvais voir ses avant bras musclés.

**-Si mademoiselle veut bien prendre place, le repas est servi,** me dit-il avec un adorable sourire en coin qui ne quittait semblerait-il pas ses lèvres.

Nous dégustâmes notre dîner dans une ambiance bonne enfant, nous racontant des anecdotes de notre enfance.

**-Je débarrasse et après à la douche mademoiselle.**

Il déposa le chariot devant la porte et se tourna vers moi, il me tendit la main.

Je la saisis et le suivis dans la salle de bains.

* * *

**On a le droit a des reviews , * yeux à la Alice ***

**Isabella and Tinga Bella**


	8. pardon

**Bonjour , non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé .**

**Alors voilà Isabella a eu un soucis d'ordinateur et a perdu le chapitre , alors elle va le réécrire je**

** vais le relire et l'envoyer à la correction . Nous n'avons pas envie d'abandonner cette fiction au**

** contraire .**

**Donc nous nous excusons du retard mais promis nous faisons au plus vite pour écrire un nouveau**

** chapitre .**

**Pardon encore un fois et a très vite .**

**Isabella et TingaBella .**


End file.
